Il campo dei gigli
by Lilith Noor Daimon
Summary: Una piccola introspezione sul passato di Yakushiji Tenzen e su cosa possa averlo reso così crudele.


La luce argentea della luna si adagiava dolcemente sui gigli, illuminandoli di riflessi metallici, e un leggero vento risuonava tra le foglie, riempiendo il giardino di apparenti e malinconiche melodie.

Tenzen, con lentezza, si chinò e raccolse un fiore. Presto quella superba creazione della natura sarebbe sfiorita, perdendo il suo splendore, e il suo profumo si sarebbe tramutato in un olezzo dolciastro...

Ma, presto, ne sarebbe comparso un altro, uguale e sempre diverso, in un ciclo perenne di morte e rinascita...

-Contrariamente agli uomini, le piante godono dell'immortalità.-pensò ironicamente lo shinobi. L'essere umano guardava con invidia al regno vegetale e anelava con disperazione all'immortalità...

Spesso gli uomini si lamentavano del tempo a loro concesso, ritenendolo sempre troppo breve...

Temevano angosciosamente il nulla della morte, anche se erano consapevoli della sua ineluttabilità...

-Poveri stolti.-frecciò l'uomo sollevando il viso e offrendolo al tocco del vento. Non capivano la loro fortuna...

Non conoscevano il veleno aspro dell'immortalità...

Non capivano l'eterna condanna di un animo impotente dinanzi alla perdita delle persone più amate...

-Sayuri...-mormorò con malinconia. Erano trascorsi circa dieci dalla sua morte, eppure ricordava bene la loro ultima notte...

Chiuse gli occhi, reclinò la testa e, lentamente, la sua mente si perse nei ricordi.

La notte estiva era illuminata dai bagliori dorati delle lucciole, che volteggiavano gioiose nel cielo, componendo strane figure.

Lui era seduto su una sedia di bambù e teneva sulle ginocchia la sua compagna.

-Come sono belle... Sembrano felici...-aveva detto ad un tratto con voce chiara, seppur velata da una leggera malinconia.

-E tu non sei felice, giglio?-le aveva chiesto chinando un po' la testa, per poterla guardare.

Sayuri, per alcuni istanti, aveva taciuto.

-Mio... bellissimo uomo... Non ho mai capito perché sei rimasto*... Non hai visto come sono diventata?-gli aveva domandato posando una mano raggrinzita sul suo petto.

E lui avrebbe voluto ridere dinanzi a quelle parole. Che cosa gli importava delle rughe e dei suoi capelli bianchi?

Quell'anziana donna, che giaceva sul suo petto, prossima alla morte, era ancora la stessa ragazza che lo aveva incantato anni prima, quando ancora non aveva conosciuto la sua condizione di immortale...

Il suo corpo era cambiato, ma a lui non importava.

-Perché per me tu sei bella come il primo giorno**.-aveva risposto e le aveva posato un bacio sulla fronte.

Aveva potuto scorgere delle lacrime illuminare i suoi occhi...

-E poi, mi sei rimasta accanto anche quando ti sei accorta della mia condizione.-aveva risposto allontanandole con un gesto le lacrime. Non voleva che lei piangesse...

Sayuri, sentendo tali parole, aveva sorriso e poi, lentamente, dolcemente, il suo respiro si era fermato.

-Sono belle le lucciole, vero giglio?-aveva chiesto.

Ma solo il silenzio aveva risposto alla sua domanda.

Posò a terra il giglio e si sfiorò il viso e il collo con le mani.

Nessuna ruga deturpava la perfezione della sua pelle liscia e le sue dita potevano sentire il palpito sano e vigoroso del cuore contro la vena giugulare.

Il suo volto e il suo corpo erano pietrificati in una innaturale giovinezza!

I suoi occhi osservavano il mondo nascere, crescere e sfiorire come i gigli che, in quel momento, lo circondavano.

Tenzen ringhiò, irritato. Quanto era sciocco l'uomo a desiderare qualcosa di così lacerante?

Volevano davvero restare pietrificati in una perenne giovinezza, mentre la natura e le persone crescevano e morivano?

Perché l'uomo era così stupido?

Essere immortale era una condanna vestita da privilegio.

I legami, per lui, erano una lacerazione insopportabile.

-Il cuore muore, nell'arco di un tempo infinito.-recitò con voce grave.

Da quando Sayuri era morta, il suo cuore segnava i battiti di una esistenza priva di significato.

Gli uomini avevano la consolazione dell'amore, dinanzi alla realtà della vecchiaia e della morte...

Il dolore di una perdita era attenuato dalla consapevolezza di un futuro incontro...

Ma a lui? Cosa restava a lui?

Gli affetti lo avrebbero abbandonato e a lui era negata la speranza di un termine a tale, doloroso cammino...

Aveva senso continuare ad amare?

Pochi, effimeri istanti di felicità valevano le ferite continue che la sua anima avrebbe dovuto sopportare?

Un ciclo continuo di notte e giorno...

Il ninja, ad un tratto, reclinò la testa e rise, amaramente, ironicamente, beffardamente.

Non ne valeva la pena.

Non ne valeva affatto la pena.

*frase di Highlander detta da Heather

**frase di Highlander detta da Connor


End file.
